The Wager
by Kyra5972
Summary: "Why do you assume I'm here for philosophy homework?" Dean asked.  "Maybe I just wanted to watch TV with my little brother.  Brotherly bonding or whatever."  -sequel to God Is Dead-


**Title:** The Wager

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** "Why do you assume I'm here for philosophy homework?" Dean asked. "Maybe I just wanted to watch TV with my little brother. Brotherly bonding or whatever." *sequel to God Is Dead*

**Pairings:** None…Maybe a teeny tiny bit of Wincest, but only if you squint and have a dirty mind like I do…

**Spoilers:** None.

**Warnings:** Itty bitty tiny hint of Wincest, but only if you squint and have a dirty mind.

**A/N:** So, this one actually wasn't done as an assignment, but because I kinda like Pascal's Wager theory.

**A/N2:** Summer classes are over! YAY! I got a 96.8% in my Philosophy class, thanks in part to this series, and 102% in my Health class. Go me! *grins*

* * *

"So what is it this week? Socrates?" Sam asked, not even bothering to look away from the TV as Dean sat down next to him.

"Why do you assume I'm here for philosophy homework?" Dean asked. "Maybe I just wanted to watch TV with my little brother. Brotherly bonding or whatever."

Sam snorted and finally turned to look at the older boy. "Yeah, uh-huh, whatever you say," he replied. "So what is it?"

"Blaise Pascal," Dean finally said, shrugging lightly. "'The Wager.' Just the theory or whatever, there actually isn't an assigned reading for it. We just have to write a paper about it."

Sam stared at Dean evenly for a moment. "Dean, if you don't understand 'The Wager,' I don't think there's much I can do to help you. That one's really simple," he stated.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I get it," he said before mock pouting. "And I'm insulted that you think I'm that stupid that I wouldn't."

Sam shrugged unapologetically. "Well, you have to remember your track record here, Dean. You're not exactly the sharpest knife in the weapons chest, you know."

"I'm not stupid either."

Sam just shrugged again. "So if you understand it, why do you need my help?" Sam asked.

"Just wanted to run through it and make sure that I understand it as well as I think I do," he replied.

Sam nodded and shifted on the couch so he was more comfortable. "Let's hear it then."

"Okay, so according to this guy, if you don't believe in God and He doesn't exist, then it really doesn't matter; if you do believe in God and He doesn't exist then you're still a good person. If you believe in God and it turns out He does exist, it's a good thing 'cause then there's a good chance you'll go to heaven; and if you don't believe in God and He does exist, well, you're probably kinda screwed," Dean said, trying to remember what he'd read and what the teacher had said. "So basically your best bet is to believe in God, 'cause whether he exists or not, it's still a good thing; either way you're still more likely to be a good person." He paused and thought over what he said, making sure it sounded right, before nodding and looking at Sam. "Is that right?"

Sam nodded. "You got it." He smirked slightly and sniffed slightly as he wiped an imaginary tear away. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Shut up, Bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he pulled one of the couch pillows out from behind him and hit Sam in the face with it.

"Jerk!" Sam retorted before grabbing his own pillow and smacking Dean with it.

"Oh, it's on!" Dean said as his eyes lit up with mischief before he abandoned his pillow and tackled Sam off the couch. The instant they hit the floor, his fingers were digging into Sam's sides.

Sam shrieked and laughed as he tried to squirm away from his brother's tickling fingers. "Dean!" he yelped as he tried to escape. "Dean, stop! That's not fair!"

"Oh, I think it's perfectly fair, Sammy," Dean said with an evil grin as he doubled his efforts, his grin widening as Sam shrieked yet again.

Writhing around on the floor, Sam finally managed to get enough leverage to flip them over, knocking Dean on his back. Grinning down at his older brother, he straddled Dean's waist and dug his own fingers into his brother's sides. "Turnabout's fair play, Dean," Sam quipped as Dean dissolved into laughter.

After a few minutes, Dean got control again and pinned Sam down once more, using one hand to tickle him and the other to pin Sam's wrists above his head so he couldn't fight back.

"Okay! Okay!" Sam gasped. "I give!"

Dean grinned in victory as he flopped down onto the floor next to his panting brother, both boys completely out of breath.

After a few minutes of silence in which they finally caught their breath, a slow smirk crossed Sam's face as his hand slowly inched to the side. When his fingers touched the object he was looking for, his smirk turned into and evil grin. His fingers curled around the edge of the object and seconds later Dean was getting another pillow to the face while a laughing Sam jumped to his feet and bolted from the room.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled before jumping to his feet and taking off after his brother, the sounds of their laughter echoing throughout the apartment.

**

* * *

**

Okay, that's fic 4 in the series done, one more to go! It'll be up sometime this weekend. :-) I hope you liked this one! Review, please?

**~ Kyra**


End file.
